A New Home
by 7RedCards
Summary: Eli and his friends Shane, Amber, Sam, Jake, and Cameron are always sticking together to survive. But when tensions rise, what will they do? Where will they go? Who will survive? Rated T for violence and swearing! Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female shippings! Accepting OCs! Information and instructions inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm making a Minecraft story (as you can tell) that is loosely based on an RP (role play) that Shane and I are doing! I hope you guys like it!**

 **(Side note: I've only played the Pocket Edition, so that's what this is)**

 _This series adapts to the choices you make. Think before you vote, because every choice could be a character's last..._

 _Characters: Eli (15), Shane (15), Amber (13), Cameron (14), Jake (13), Sam (16). OC's are open. 1Boy, 5 Girls._

 _Required OC Information:_

 _Name_

 _Age_

 _Personality_

 _Hair Color_

 _Eye Color_

 _Preferred Weapon_

 _Background (optional)_

 _Strengths (best at what activity, best against what mob, etc.)_

 _Weaknesses (fears, worst at what activity, worst against what mob, etc.)_

 _Enjoy the chapter~!_

"You know, this isn't exactly my idea of a vacation." Jake comments as he breaks off parts of a tree, pieces of bark landing in his blonde hair and on his clothes. Eli shrugs as he makes a crafting table and lays it on the ground nearby.

"No one said it was a vacation. But you have to admit, we were running out of resources in the desert." Shane replies.

"No kidding." Amber agrees. "Those little rabbits pissed me off anyway."

"But there weren't as many Mobs!" Sam argues as a spider crawls by. Eli whimpers as it looks at him, and Shane holds his hand. Eli then tentatively pets the spider. It makes a quiet hissing noise and crawls up a nearby tree.

"At least the damn spiders don't attack during the day. I don't know what it is that makes them so aggro at night." Cameron says offhandedly as he places a few planks and sticks onto the crafting table. "Hey, how do I make a pickaxe again?" Amber pulls a book out of her pocket.

"Two sticks in the middle, from the bottom up. Then three planks across the top." Cam nods and arranges the items as he's told. The items come together like magnets, and within moments a wooden pickaxe is laying on the table. Cam picks it up and looks around, then points to a nearby mountain with visible clumps of coal and cobblestone.

"I'm gonna go mine. Anyone wanna come with me?" He asks. Sam sighs as he makes another pickaxe and a sword.

"I will." He volunteers. Amber hands him several sticks.

"Use these for torches, you shouldn't need a crafting table for that. And come back as soon as possible. If you find any ore, make a torch circle around it and come back so we can all get it." She tells them. They both nod and walk towards the mountain. Amber makes some torches and walks around in a medium sized circle, planting them on the ground.

"Is this the floor plan for our house?" Jake asks. "Because this is a little small..."

"It's big enough, at least until we can find a village." Amber replies.

"Wait, what? We can't stay in a village, it's too crowded!" Jake exclaims.

"But we'll have an expertly made house, and more protection." Amber argues.

"But what if someone turns into a zombie?" Jake asks. "The entire village could become infected, and we'd be surrounded!"

"There are readily available resources and trading posts!" Amber looks at Shane. "Come on, back me up on this!" Jake looks at Eli.

"You have to talk some sense into her!" Jake tells him. Shane shakes his head.

"I'm not doing this. We should wait until Sam and Cameron get back before we vote on this." He says. They turn their attention to Eli, who's biting his lip nervously.

"Come on, Eli!" Amber exclaims.

 _Agree with Amber, agree with Jake, or wait for the others?_

...

"So, what do you think?" Cam asks as they reach the base of the mountain.

"What about?" Sam looks up at the high climb to the coal.

"Amber's been pushing to find a village." Cameron replies, squinting as he looks at the sun's position in the sky. A little past noon. "But Jake thinks we should make our own little settlement. What do you think?" Sam sighs and starts climbing up the mountain, digging his fingers into the dirt and using the pickaxe to lift himself up.

"I guess that's really up for Eli or Shane to decide." He replies as he waits for Cameron to catch up with him. "But I think we should find a village." Cameron nods, bur gives no input. "What about you?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. There are chances that we could be screwed over either way." They reach cobble and slow down, carefully finding foot (or hand) holds and using the pickaxes again.

"I hope we can get back before sunset..." Sam mutters. Cameron nods.

"No kidding..." They finally reach a ledge and pull themselves up. They walk to the coal and start mining it and putting it in their backpacks. Sam mines some cobblestone and sees a hole that leads into a room covered in vines and moss.

"Hey Cam! Look at this!" He calls. Cameron looks down into the hole.

"Let's check it out." He says, breaking more of the roof and using the stones to make a staircase to get back up. They walk down the stairs and look around the dark room. Sam makes a torch and holds it up to illuminate more of the room. But the room itself is too large to see much. He makes more and plants them throughout the room. But he turns a corner and freezes.

"Cam...!" He says. His friend walks over.

"What is it...?" He asks, then follows Sam's gaze. A Mob Spawner is at the end of the room. "Shit...but there's a ton of chests by it!" He's right. Four chests are beside the Spawner.

"But what if it's a Hostile Spawner?"

"Then we'll deal with it!"

"Maybe we should just get everyone else..." Sam mutters. Cam shakes his head.

"We'll be fine!" They walk a bit closer.

 _Loot chests, destroy Spawner, or get the others?_

 **I'll make two separate polls for this. I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back!**

 **I've gotten some questions about whether or not Not Crazy, A Crazy Life, and Is This The End have been discontinued. The short answer: No. I have no plans to discontinue any of them. I DO however need ideas for them. I have at least a GUIDELINE for how I want it to go, I'm just not sure how to...lead up to it...so if you guys wanna help, feel free to PM me! :D**

 **Okay, I have two OCs now out of the 6 needed! I can now only take female OCs! (Sorry guys XP) but congrats to the OC owners~!**

 **By the way, to my friend Eli (I know, right? XD): One, you shouldn't put your phone number on a social website, silly goose :3. Two: My phone has no minutes (I have a new one), so you'll either have to PM me or Skype me.**

 **Now, enjoy~!**

 _Choices Made: Abstain; Destroy Spawner._

 _*Butterfly Effect Update*_

Eli shrugs and looks back at the mountain.

"I think we should just keep building a house large enough to sleep in for now and wait for Sam and Cameron. If we stand here and argue, we won't be able to actually make it by nightfall." He then looks at the sky. "Speaking of which, it'll be sunset in a little while." Amber and Jake both frown, but nod. Shane smiles a bit and walks over next to him.

"What do you really think?" Shane asks quietly as Jake and Amber go to collect more wood. "What should we do?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Eli replies, giving the Australian a peck on the cheek. "As long as I'm with all of our friends." Shane smirks and whispers in Eli's ear.

"Have I ever told you how sexy your accent is~?" He asks, sending a small shiver down Eli's back. But he covers it with a smirk.

"Ditto." He replies, exaggerating his already heavy southern twang. Shane glares playfully.

"PRO RE REPUBLICA!" A voice yells from the forest.

"What the hell?!" Amber shouts from the same area. Eli and Shane follow the voices. When they reach a clearing, they stop. A tall man with black hair and violet eyes is fearlessly slashing at zombies with a diamond sword. His armor matches his weapon. The zombies surround him, but he doesn't even flinch as he slices one's throat, then spins around so quickly that he looks like a whirlwind, the sword repeatedly and quickly chopping through the others. They all disappear in smoke.

"Holy..." Jake mutters. The man glares at them and points his sword towards them.

"Now it's your turn!"

...

Sam and Cameron slowly creep over to the Spawner. Cam looks inside of it. A small, flaming Creeper is inside, slowly growing larger.

"Go!" He exclaims. They both repeatedly hit the spawner. Within seconds, the metal cage begins to break down, fragments of it landing on the cave floor. But the Creeper continues to grow exponentially within the Spawner. Before it is completely broken, the Creeper fully forms and begins to hiss. It's body turns white and it swells...and an arrow sails right through one of it's eyes. It disappears before it can explode.

"You know, it would've been a better idea to attack with STONE weapons rather than wood ones." A female voice echoes from the other end of the cave. The girl does nothing to hide her distaste as she approaches, her silver hair gleaming in the torch light. "Well? Keep breaking it!" Cameron and Sam continue until the Spawner shatters.

"Thanks for the help." Sam says, smiling at the girl despite her rude behavior. As if on cue, the girl rolls her eyes and sticks a hand out.

"If you would pay attention more you wouldn't have needed it. The name's Punky."

"Punky?" Cameron asks. The girl nods and walks towards the chests, then opens one.

"Well, you guys got completely screwed over!" She exclaims, turning the chest over. Nothing comes out. Sam's eyes widen, and he opens the other. Two small pieces of flint fall out.

"You have to be kidding me..." Cameron mutters in disbelief. Sam picks the flint up and hands them to Punky.

"Here. You can make more arrows with these, right?" He asks. Punky looks surprised.

"You're just gonna GIVE that to me?" She asks. Sam nods.

"Why not? You DID save us." He replies. Punky takes the flint and walks towards the cave entrance.

"Hey, are those your friends?" She suddenly asks. Sam and Cameron follow her and look down at the forest.

"Uh oh..." Sam says.

...

"Woah!" Eli yelps as he barely dodges the man's sword and kicks him in the leg. This doesn't affect the man at all as he picks Eli up by his shirt collar. The redhead glares witheringly. The man smirks.

"Your fighting skills could use some work, but you can sure keep your nerve!" He somewhat praises, releasing Eli. Eli frowns and walks over to his friends.

"Who're you?" Jake asks. The man smiles, but his eyes flick around the forest clearing. There are bags under his eyes.

"Sir Llama the Third." He replies. Silence.

"...as in, the Llama Republic?" Eli asks. Everyone looks at him. "What? I can't like history?"

"That's correct. It was attacked and destroyed a few years ago." Sir Llama replies, paranoia still slightly showing in his eyes.

"Then why yell 'For The Republic' in Latin?" Shane asks, his hand gripping Eli's. The ginger blushes, then looks back as Cameron, Sam, and an unfamiliar girl run towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" Cam asks. Eli nods and looks at the girl.

"Who's this?"

"Her name's-" Sam starts, but the girl interrupts.

"Punky." She says. Eli grins.

"Is your last name Brewster?" He asks.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind~!" He looks at Llama. "So, do we have two new members of the group? Both of you seem like the kind of people that can kick ass!" Llama and Punky don't answer for a few seconds. Then they nod reluctantly. "Okay then. Because we REALLY need help with building this house."

/2 hours later/

"It looks good, for tonight..." Eli says, smiling. The house is only four blocks tall and ten wides wide on each, but it's livable.

"Yeah, but we're looking for a village at first light." Amber says. Jake glares at her, then Eli.

"Well everyone's here now." Shane replies. "What should we do?"

"Uh oh..." Sam mutters.

"What?" Eli asks, then walks over and follows his friend's gaze. "Oh my God..." Up a hill and a little bit into the woods, three Endermen are watching them. THREE. Llama stiffens and slowly backs towards the house.

"Maybe we should-"

" _Anda tidak pernah bisa lepas..."_ A raspy, distorted voice whispers. Eli turns and runs towards the house, the others following. Just as they open the door...

The house explodes.

They're all thrown backwards. Eli hits a tree and yelps as he feels his ribs crack. Several Skeletons, Creepers, Zombies, and Endermen come out of the forest and walk towards them. Llama pulls out his sword, then pulls a few more from a bag and tosses them to everyone else. Eli's lands near his feet. He leans forward and screams, his ribs making an audible crack. Shane looks at him and starts to run over until an Enderman appears in front of him. Shane swings a sword at it, but it disappears. Shane spins just as it reappears.

"JAKE! AMBER!" Shane yells. "HELP ELI!" The two look over at Eli. No Mobs are around him, so they leave him alone.

"You'll be okay!" Jake exclaims. "We'll be there soon!" Eli nods and forces himself to pick up the sword, then stand. He looks at the Zombies, Skeletons, and Endermen. They're attacking in patterns. Why would they...? It hits Eli. It's a trap. He hears loud groaning behind him and spins around. A zombie wearing golden enchanted armor is approaching him. Eli starts to back away, but trips over a rock. He screams in pain and sees white as hir ribs shatter from the force. He sees the Zombie getting closer and weakly throws his sword. It misses. Eli tries to crawl away, but can't. Whenever he tries, a searing pain shoots through him like lightning.

 _I'm gonna die here..._ He realizes. He stops trying to escape and looks back at the others. Amber sees him, and her eyes widen.

"ELI!" She screams and starts to run over. She jumps back as an arrow pierces the ground in front of her. Shane hears her and looks at Eli.

"NO!" He yells and stabs through the Enderman's neck. It falls over and disappears in smoke. Eli hears the Zombie right next to him. He smiles at Shane, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you..." He whispers. And the Zombie sink it's teeth into his neck. Shane's mind registers fear, then rage. His vision turns blood red and he tackles the Zombie, stabbing it in the eyes and neck repeatedly.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" He shouts as the Zombie disappears. Shane runs back over to Eli. "You're gonna be okay, Hon..." Shane whispers, tears now streaming down his face. Eli's smile is wobbly, and he sobs slightly.

"No I'm not..." He whispers. "I'm not gonna be okay, Shane."

"We'll cure you!" Shane exclaims. Eli laughs dryly.

"And just carry a Zombie around with you?" He asks. "I just wanna be here with you...I want you to be the last thing I see..." Shane sobs and nods, then leans down and kisses Eli softly. The redhead smiles and kisses back.

"I love you so much, Hon..." Shane whispers. Eli nods and takes one last breath.

"I love you too, Sweetheart..." He goes limp. Shane stands and backs away, then turns to everyone else. The Endermen and Mobs immediately leave. This had been planned. All of it. But all Shane can see is Jake and Amber. Both are crying. So are Sam and Cameron. But Shane doesn't notice.

"You didn't save him..." He whispers to them. Amber covers her face with her hands and sobs quietly. "You left him like that...and I...I did too..." He looks back a his boyfriend's lifeless body. "We killed him..." He whispers. Punky and Llama are silent, but both look upset.

"We should..." Cameron whispers. "We should stop him from turning..."

"No..." Sam shakes his head. "We cremate him...h-he told me that he wants to be burned if he dies. So we can keep the ashes with us..." Shane looks at them.

 _Bury Eli or Cremate him?_

 _Alternate choices: If Eli had agreed with Jake or Amber, they would've helped him sooner._

 **I'll put up a poll. See you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **I understand if any of you are upset or yelling "WTF?!" in the previous chapter (Bae cussed me out X3), but I assure you that I'm going somewhere with this. And it might surprise you ;)**

 **By the way, to all of my readers: HUGSH FER DAYSH *HUGSH EVERYONE***

 **I now have only room for TWO OCS NOW! TIME IS RUNNING OUT! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW! 'TIS URGENT IF YOU WANTS CHARACTER! (Although, rewriting this a few weeks later, I realize that there are probably no more spots left XP I'll figure it out)**

 **Congrats to the two new OC owners~! :D**

 **And now, enjoy~!**

Shane nods and sniffles.

"We'll cremate him..." He mutters, refusing to look at him. Punky and Sam nod, then walk over and reluctantly pick him up. Sam cringes as some blood leaks from Eli's neck onto his hand. Cameron makes a face, despite the tears flowing down his face. Shane is completely silent, his eyes focused solely on his boyfriend's peaceful face. He looks a lot more like he's sleeping than he looks like he's dead. _Maybe that's it...he's just sleeping, not dead..._ But he knows it's not true. Eli's gone. And he's not coming back.

"Shane...?" Amber asks, walking up to him. He looks at her, his eyes void of all emotion. She hugs him tightly, tears staining his shirt. After a few minutes, he hugs back. Llama starts to chop down some wood to make a fire while Sam and Punky place him in the middle of the clearing.

"Might as well make it ceremonious..." Sam mutters. Punky looks at him, then back at Eli's motionless body.

"He was a good kid..." She says quietly. A sad silence fills the area. Llama finally finds enough wood to maintain a large fire, and starts laying some down with some extra coal pieces he has. He pulls flint and steel from his backpack and starts the fire.

"Maybe we should get some more resources while it happens...?" Jake asks. Cam nods in agreement.

"I can't watch this happen." He replies. Shane looks at the body of his boyfriend. He kneels by it and kisses Eli's cheek. Thank God it's still warm. He doesn't know how badly he'd lose it if Eli were cold.

"Let's go..." He mutters as Llama lays him on the fire carefully as it builds. Amber and Jake look away, and they're the first to leave the clearing. Then Sam and Cameron. Llama and Punky look at Shane sympathetically before following the others. Shane doesn't look at the fire, but one last tear rolls down his face as he walks away. _I'll keep going...Eli would want me to..._

"Come on!" Amber calls back as the sun rises. "I'm sure we're all hungry, and there's plenty of cows in the next clearing, past the river!" She's right. Five grown cows are grazing in a clearing. Sir Llama reaches into his backpack and pulls out three iron buckets.

"Milk them." He says as he hand one to Punky, one to Sam, and keeps the last one. "Milk cures poison. And you can't bake a cake without fresh milk." Sam nods and carefully approaches a cow. He places the bucket under one and carefully milks it. Llama does the same, but faster and more expertly. Punky, on the other hand, seems to have no idea what the hell she's doing. She's just looking at the way Llama is doing it with slight confusion. Cameron sits by her and starts to help her. She smiles and watches him.

"I just hope nobody owns these cows..." Jake mutters. "People usually get pretty protective of their stuff. Especially livestock." Shane looks at him coldly.

"Since when do YOU care about how other people feel?" He asks, making Jake wince. Amber doesn't say anything, but Shane turns to her anyway. "Why didn't you help him? Because he didn't side with you over a stupid argument?!"

"SH!" Sam says as the cows start to get nervous. Shane glares, but takes a deep breath and stays silent. When all three buckets are filled, Llama takes them and carefully places them in different pouches of his backpack, then seals the tops with wooden caps.

"And now, we need the meat." He says. Sam frowns.

"We should leave one, just in case someone owns them." He says. Amber shakes her head.

"I doubt it. Wouldn't they have built a fence around them?" She asks. Punky looks at the cattle, then at the others.

"These aren't regular, wild cows. They aren't wandering away from each other, or away from this clearing. Someone's trained them. Or these are just exceptionally unique cows." She says. Cameron looks at Sam.

"It shouldn't matter. They shouldn't have left them alone."

"Wait." Jake says. "If this person owns these cows...maybe they have other livestock. Wouldn't it be better if we wait for the owner to come back and ask for help?"

"Unless they aren't friendly." Shane says. "Which is about half of the people that live alone in a secluded spot in the wilderness."

"Chances are, we outnumber them." Jake says. "It's worth a try!" Llama frowns and looks at the cows, then pats an especially plump one.

"This cow's pregnant." He says. "This person breeds cows too. I think we should wait for them."

"So do I." A voice says quietly behind them. They all freeze. _No way..._ Shane thinks, his mind sending up a red flag. _There is no fucking way..._ The person giggles. "Oh God, this bite looks more like a hickey, eh Shane~?" They all slowly turn around.

"Oh my God..." Amber whispers. He looks the same, and yet so different. His dark orange hair is now blazing red with several yellow streaks. His eyes look like they have fire behind them, as they're glowing orange. And the most different thing? He's floating six inches off of the ground. But it's the same person.

"Eli...?" Shane whispers.

 **Once again, two sets of choices guys. Is that really Eli, or a mob? Should they wait for the cows' owner(s), or should they kill the cows and leave? I'll set up a poll.**

 **1: Wait for the cattle owner, or kill the cows and leave with the meat?**

 **2: Approach Eli, or don't trust him?**


End file.
